devilcamethroughherefandomcom-20200214-history
The Queen of Maggots
The Queen of Maggots is the overarching, titular character of the Devil Came Through Here trilogy. She is an antagonist in The Cat Lady, a minor but vital character in Downfall 2016, and the true antagonist of Lorelai. A mysterious old woman with the power to raise the dead, the Queen seemingly takes a particular interest in Susan Ashworth and Laura "Lorelai" Wood, offering them both a second chance at life. However, is revealed throughout each game, and the series as a whole, that she is only manipulating them to play into her game. It likely that Susan and Lorelai are among a small handful of people, if not the only ones, to have broken free from the Queen's grasp. Biography The Queen of Maggots is an ancient being that has existed since long before humanity evolved. She rests in an alternate world inside of a road tunnel, feeding off of the corpses and souls of both wicked and abused individuals. Most commonly taking the form of an old woman, later revealed to be a puppet, the Queen of Maggots is a massive, oily humanoid made of maggots and mannequin parts. "She" endlessly devours the souls of the dead, while feeding off of those belonging to the living. The Queen is essentially an avatar of all the evil and suffering in the world, and perhaps the universe, ranging from mental illness to murder and suicide. However, the Queen is not solely responsible for the pain and cruelty among human beings; rather, she merely adds fuel to the fire. The Queen has the power to resurrect the dead; she has done so on many occasions, taking an interest in certain individuals that have been hurt far more than most but survived. She offers them "second chances" at life, usually coming at the expense of other people. However, said deals rarely work out for those involved, as greater challenges face them as they do the Queen's work. A recurring strategy involves the Queen to influence her "favorites" to become dependent and totally devoted to her. The Cat Lady Downfall 2016 Lorelai After having her throat slit by The Stepfather, Lorelai wakes up in the Queen's domain, who guides Lorelai to her home to talk. Appearances * Downfall - A Horror Adventure Game (Non-canon to the trilogy) * The Cat Lady ** Chapter 1 - "House in the Woods" ** Chapter 2 - "Second First Breath" (Mentioned) ** Chapter 4 - "Bullet for Susan" ** Chapter 5 - "Some Flowers Never Bend Towards the Sun" ** Chapter 6 - "The Legend of Cat Widow" (Mentioned) ** Chapter 7 - "Don't Feed the Troll" * Downfall 2016 * Lorelai ** Chapter 1 - "The Prodigal Daughter" (Mentioned) ** Chapter 3 - "A Lonely Seashore" ** Chapter 4 - "A Second Chance" ** Chapter 5 - "Princess of Maggots" (Mentioned) ** Chapter 6 - "The Factory" ** Chapter 7 - "Awake" (Mentioned) Related Achievements Trivia * The Queen of Maggots is voiced by Margaret Cowen in all of her appearances. * The Queen of Maggots is technically an artifact character from Downfall - A Horror Adventure Game - the first game ever produced by Harvester Games, and their game before The Cat Lady - as a character of the same name. While the character has several similarities, The Queen of Maggots takes a much more prominent role in the Devil Came Through Here trilogy (The Cat Lady, Downfall 2016, Lorelai) than in the original Downfall - A Horror Adventure Game, and is much more human and natural in appearance. ** Due to this, The Queen of Maggots has appeared in the most games alongside Joe Davis, as both of them have existed since Downfall - A Horror Adventure Game. * While she is not God, the Devil, or Death, they are common nicknames for her. Category:Characters Category:Characters in The Cat Lady Category:Characters in Downfall Category:Characters in Lorelai Category:Female